<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish You Were Here by stanthemhard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103800">Wish You Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanthemhard/pseuds/stanthemhard'>stanthemhard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The World To Come (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanthemhard/pseuds/stanthemhard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, much later when she was gone, I would hang on to the feeling of her lips on my lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Tallie (The World to Come)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish You Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder, her chin digging into the crook of my neck as she places a light kiss to my cheek. </p><p> </p><p>What are you thinking about, she asks, and I think, I might as well tell her the truth.</p><p>I don't want you to go, I say, after a while. And I know by the way she leans into me and sniffles that she feels the same way.</p><p> </p><p>In a few hours we will have to say goodbye, pretend that we are no more than friends, no more than two housewives sharing gossip and cooking tips. </p><p> </p><p>I slowly turn around, and my nose bumps against hers. The sun is in my back now, and I sigh at the comfortable warmth. She pushes one of my heavy braids over my shoulder, and plays with it for a little while.</p><p>Her red hair shins into the sunlight, bright like a fire, nearly blinding me. I reach out for her thick locks as I slip my hands behind her neck, my fingers gently scratching the base of her skull. I tilt my head to meet her eyes, but she closes them, averting my gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blows, dead leaves fly past us. Autumn is coming.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls me closer, our chests touching, and I breathe in her scent. She smells of biscuit and sweat, of herbs and fresh laundry.</p><p>You smell nice, I say, and she smiles with her eyes still closed. I bump my nose against hers, this time the motion deliberate.</p><p> </p><p>She opens her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>I lose myself in her blue orbs, a hint of green around the iris and long auburn lashes.</p><p> </p><p>I shall kiss you now, she whispers, and I let her.</p><p> </p><p>It's slow and passionate, and I shiver when her hands travel up my back, stroke my bare arms. She pulls me closer, impossibly closer, wrapping me into a tight embrace.</p><p>I can feel her heartbeat against my breast, it's quick and loud, as if she had run down the hill. She kisses my neck, kisses my jaw, whispers sweet words in my ear. It's exhilarating and I smile into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>It was her way of saying <em>I love you</em>, and later, much later when she was gone, I would hang on to the feeling of her lips on my lips, of her hands on my hips as she kissed me again, and again, and again, as the sun went down.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by the title and melody of "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>